Being The Animal of
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if every anime person had an animal? I did! Read it! If you like it, good. If you don't like it...boo hoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Your Name Shall Be...Fluffy

* * *

**

"Hn..." Hiei grunted as he finished slaugther the weak demons that dared to try and ambush him. "Pathetic."

"Meow..." Hiei's eyes narrow as he looked around for the source of the sound. "Meow..."

Hiei located the source with Jagon eye to be behind a bush and cautiously walked to it. He peered behind the bush and frowned at what he saw. Dead kittens and a cat...

"Meow..." He heard the weak voice again. He moved the dead cat over with his sword and saw a small, black kitten. The kitten looked up with red eyes and weakly meowed again.

KITTEN'S POV (The kitten has no name yet)

"Help me..." I cried weakly to the tall cat with the stick. He tilted his head, which I did too. He poked me with his stick, which turned out to be sharp. I hissed at the stick, then turned back to the cat. "Help me..."

"Hn..." The cat frowned at me and turned to leave.

I started to panic...I didn't want to be alone again... With all of my strength, I yelled. "Help me!"

The cat raised an eyebrow and looked like it was thinking. It then sighed and picked me up. His nose wrinkled.

"You're covered in blood..." He stated. I tilted my head as I register the disgust in his voice. I started to lick myself while watching him. "Hn..."

"Hey, shorty what do you have there?" A HUGE cat asked the cat carrying me. The HUGE cat squealed when it saw me. "Aw...A CUTE KITTY! LET ME HOLD IT!"

The HUGE cat tried to grab my but I hissed and scratched him.

"Ow! You made the cute kitten mean Hiei!" The huge cat accused and pointed at the cat holding me, now known as Hiei.

"Why do you have a kitten anyway Hiei?" A cat said while rubbing his nose in a snobby manner. "Getting soft on us?"

"You wish Urmashi." Hiei told him. "I found the thing while killing demons. The whole litter and mother was killed."

"That was awfully nice of you." Said a pretty cat. He reached out and scratched me behind my ear. I closed my eyes and purred at nice feel of it. "She's sticky."

"She's covered in blood and dirt." Hiei told him.

"Well, let's take her to my house to get cleaned up. My family is not home at the moment." The pretty cat suggested.

"There I think that the temperature is just right." The pretty cat said, then turned to the huge cat. "Right Kuwabara."

"Yeah, this is what I wash mine in." Kuwabara said as he nodded his head.

"Hn..." Hiei held me out to the pretty cat, who took me. I struggled in his arms. I wanted to be back with Hiei.

"It's alright little one...My name's Kurama...I won't hurt you..." He told me. That didn't stop me from struggling.

"Give me back!" I yelled.

"Quiet down cat..." Hiei command peering in my face. I paused, stared for a while, then licked his nose. He pulled back quickly and started wiping off his face. Kuwabara and the snobby cat fell down laughing. Kurama chuckled and lowered me into a white round thing with water in it.

"No water!" I cried as I started struggling again with more motivation to get back to Hiei. Kurama hissed when I dug my claws into his skin. He gently placed me in it and held me down while Kuwabara took something and started wiping me. I hissed and slashed at him.

"Damn it!" Kuwabara shouted and pulled back after the fifth time I scratched him.

"I think that is enough..." Kurama said as he lifted me up. Kuwabara left the room crying. "Now, let's get you dry..."

The snobby cat came from behind me and covered me with a clothe. I hissed at him as he rubbed me vigorously with the clothe.

"Calm down kitty." The snobby told me. "You don't want to catch a cold and die do ya'?"

I stopped hissing and tilted my head at him. He smiled as he pulled the clothe away and scratched behind my ears. I purred. Maybe this cat isn't so bad... I wiggled in Kurama's paws.

"I see where I'm not wanted. You rather have Yusuke." He said, chuckling and handing me over to Yusuke. I purred and snuggled into his arms.

"Hn..." Hiei said. I looked over at him as he crossed his arms. I forgot about Hiei.

"Hiei!" I called to him.

"Now you want Hiei, you're a regular player...just leaping from one person to another and skipping over Kuwabara." Yusuke said and laughed slightly as he held me out for Hiei. Hiei just looked at me. "You're suppose to get her."

"Hn..." He said and took me. He put me face to face with him. "Let's get one thing straight, don't ever lick me...especially in the face."

I smiled and licked him on the nose again. He frowned and dropped me to the ground. I landed on my feet.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted and then scolded. "Don't do that!"

"Hn..." Hiei said as he wiped his face. I yawned and rubbed against Hiei. I looked up at him.

"I'm hungry and sleepy." I told him. My stomach growled.

"Looks like she's hungry and tired." Kurama pointed out. "Let's get her some milk."

He walked over and picked me up from Hiei's feet.

"There you go little kitty..." Kurama said as he pushed a round thing filled with something in front of me. I cautiously leaned over and sniffed it. It smelt delicious, so I cautiously stuck my lounge in it.

"Yum!" I said and started eating at it quickly.

"She must not have eaten in days..." Kuwabara said as he leaned on some tall thing to watch me eat. "She's so small."

"I know." Yusuke agreed. "She's not even bigger than my fist..."

"Hn..." Hiei grunted from his corner with closed eyes.

"You know..." Kurama started. "She looks like Hiei would if he was a female cat."

"She does, doesn't she!" Kuwabara said and laughed. I hissed at him, which made him quiet down. I hated loud noises. Yusuke chuckled. Kuwabara muttered. "She WOULD be Hiei if he was a female cat."

"Shut up if you want to keep your tongue in your mouth..." Hiei warned him. I was so into eating that I didn't notice when I had put my front left paw on the thing filled with milk. I ended up going into it. I slouched around and closed my eyes.

"Help me!" I cried. I felt a gust of wind and someone pick me up. I coughed and opened my eyes to see Hiei holding me.

"Clumsy cat." Hiei told me. I sniffed and shook myself dry. He growled slightly. "Watch were you're drying yourself off."

"Sorry." I told him and licked him on the nose. He growled.

"Aw, look at Hiei being the hero again." Yusuke teased. Hiei glared at him. Kurama came over and dried me off with a clothe. I yawned and wiggled in Hiei's grasp.

"Looks like she's sleepy." Kuwabara pointed out.

"She can sleep in the middle of my bed. I'll take her..." Kurama suggested and tried to take me from Hiei. I hissed at him. "Well, you know where my bed is..."

I yawned as Hiei tried to sit me down on the bed. I dug my claws into him.

"Let go cat!" He said and tried to shake me off. My claws only dug deeper into him. He hissed and gave a hard shake that sent me flying across the place and out of a whole.

"Help me!" I cried and closed my eyes ready to feel pain. Instead, all I felt was arms around me. I felt warm...like when mommy use to hold me...I opened my eyes and saw Hiei.

"Hn...next time don't dig your claws in me." He warned. Suddenly, we were in the room again. I snuggled to Hiei's chest and dug my claws in his shirt.

REGULAR POV

Hiei tried to pull the sleeping kitten from his shirt without trying to wake it up, but its claws were attached to his shirt. Hiei growled lightly and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the chance to pull the kitten from him. However, it never came because Hiei was soon asleep too. Something about someone needing, depending, and wanting him made him feel at peace...

"Aw...look at how cute that is..." Yusuke joked. They had just walked in to see what was taking Hiei so long and found Hiei laying down asleep with the kitten curled up on his chest. The kitten's nose twitched in its sleep and snuggled closer to Hiei for more warmth. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Do you have a camera?" Yusuke asked evilly.

"Uh...yes, I do why?" Kurama asked curiously at Yusuke's sudden evil mood.

"Where is it?" He asked. Kurama raised an eyebrow, but went to his desk and got it. He then handed the camera to Yusuke who aimed it at Hiei and the kitten. He snapped a picture. "Ah, perfect black mail..."

"Hey, get me one too!" Kuwabara shouted, which woke the kitten up. Yusuke took another picture, which cause another flash. The kitten was startled so she hissed. Her ears, tail, hair, and body stood straight up. She then pounced on Yusuke's face and started clawing him.

"Ah!" Yusuke ran around the room with his arms fraying in the air and the kitten on his face. Kuwabara picked up the camera and took a picture of it while laughing. The kitten hissed again and jumped on Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara was in the same state as Yusuke was while she was clawing him.

"Get it off! Get if off!" Kuwabara screamed. Of course, Hiei, already being awake when they entered the room and was plotting to stop Yusuke's chance of 'black mail', sat there in amusement. Kurama told Kuwabara to be still, and he would pull the kitten off.

Kuwabara stopped running around. Kurama walked over to Kuwabara and tried to pull the kitten off of him. The kitten hissed and scratched Kurama several times, which Kurama soon had stopped trying to pull the kitten off Kuwabara's face.

"Hiei, please get her off." Kurama told Hiei, who smirked.

"And WHY would I do such a thing?" Hiei asked amused at it all. "And why would the cat listen to me?"

"Because she trusts you best." Kurama told Hiei, who snorted.

"Hn...come cat!" Hiei called. The kitten stopped holding on to Kuwabara and pounced on Hiei's chest, which she nuzzled. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"She's evil!" Kuwabara shouted. The kitten looked at him innocently and tilted it's head.

"Meow..."

"She's so cute!" Kuwabara shouted, which made everyone else sweat-drop. She yawned as she lied down and closed her eyes.

"Thank goodness, she's going back to sleep..." Yusuke said from his corner on the floor. "She's going to fit right in...she's a fighter."

"I'll say..." Kuwabara said as he looked in Kurama's mirror.

"She needs a name...she can't be called kitten, cat, or she forever..." Kurama stated.

"How about...Salem?" Kuwabara suggested.

"How about no?" Yusuke said.

"hm...Dirtball?" Kurama suggested.

"Fluffy." Hiei said suddenly, which made everyone look at him.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"The cat will be called Fluffy..." Hiei said in a voice that left no room for auguring. "Or else..."

"It suits her..." Kurama agreed.

"Whatever works for you." Yusuke said.

"It's perfect." Kuwabara said.

"Hn..."

"Wake up, Fluffy...It's time to for a snack. We need you to get bigger, you're too small..." A voice cooed. I cracked my eyes, to see who would dare disturbed my sleep, and saw Kurama in my face. I looked at him, yawned, looked at him some more, then closed my eyes again.

"Go away..." I muttered. I felt something poke me. I hissed and slowly opened one eye to intestate. I again saw Kurama smiling.

"Wakey, wakey..." He said. I turned my head the other way and closed my eyes again. I heard Kurama chuckle and poke me again. I hissed and raised my paw to stretch him with out getting up or turning around. "Ow...grumpy..."

"Hn..." I said and turned to glare at him. Kurama looked at me with a sweat-drop.

"Did...you just say...'hn'?" He asked. I yawned and looked around the room for Hiei, who I didn't see. I turned about to Kurama.

"Where's Hiei?" I asked. Kurama tilted his head.

"Are you looking for Hiei?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and nodded my head.

"He's went out for a while." Kurama informed me as he picked me up. "Now to feed you."

"Hn." I said, which made Kurama sweat-drop.

"Right..."

"Here's some milk for you..." Kurama said as he put a bowl in front of me. I sniffed it, but didn't eat. I looked around the room for Hiei.

"Hiei..." I called. Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Why want she eat?" He asked Kurama, who shrugged.

"Hiei..." I answered, then asked. "Where's Hiei...?"

"You're the cat expert Kuwabara." Yusuke stated and gestured with his right hand.

"I want Hiei..." I whined and sniffed, causing everyone to look at me.

"What's wrong with Fluffy?" Yusuke asked. Kurama picked me up. I started crying and squirming.

"Is...is she...crying?" Kuwabara asked, sounding like he didn't believe it, and looked into my face. I hissed and scratched him across his face. He pulled back quickly and covered his face up with tears running down his face. "Ow...why are you so mean...?"

I went back to crying. Kurama and Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"What a moody kitty..." Yusuke stated as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is wrong with it?"

"I don't know Yusuke..." Kurama answered and sighed. He started rubbing my back up and down. "It's alright Fluffy..."

"I want Hiei!" I wailed.

"Oh, boy..." Yusuke sighed. "Where's Hiei when you need him...?"

"He went out to get some more milk since I just opened up the last one for her." Kurama answered.

"Hey...stop crying, or whatever." Yusuke stated while scratching his head.

"I wonder why-" Kurama started, but was interrupted when he felt a slight breeze and saw Hiei standing besides him. Hiei placed a bag on the table and looked at me. I stopped crying and sniffed.

"What's wrong with Fluffy?" Hiei asked.

"She scratched me!" Kuwabara whined as he appeared out of no where with a bandage across his nose.

"Hn." Hiei said. I smiled and jumped from Kurama's arms. I landed on his shirt and purred and cuddled him.

"Looks like she just missed Hiei..." Yusuke said to no one really, then looked at Hiei. "Your cat is weird." I looked at Yusuke.

"..." Hiei just raised an eyebrow as if asking 'how?".

"I mean what kitty cries like a human? There are suppose to be no tears coming from its eyes, right Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"True." Kuwabara said and nodded his head. "And she doesn't like me that much, what kitty doesn't like ME?"

"Hn." I snorted and went back to cuddling Hiei, who tilted his head at me.

"You see that!" Yusuke shouted and pointed at me. "She just 'Hn'! What kind of kitty goes 'Hn'!?! Huh?"

"Hn." Hiei said and patted me slightly on the head. "Not a regular cat."

Weeks Later

REGULAR POV

"Koema, sir, what brings you here?" Kurama asked as he opened the door to his house. He stood a side and let him and Botan walk in.

"A simple mission." Koema answered as he walked back Kurama into the house and into the living room. He went to sit down, but a hiss stopped him. "Since when did you have a kitten?"

"That's not mine." Kurama said. "That's Hiei."

"Hiei's? HIEI HAS A KITTEN!" Botan exclaimed and pointed at Fluffy, who yawned and glared at her and Koema. "She's so cute..."

Botan started to stick her hand out to pet Fluffy, but stopped when Fluffy hissed again.

"Right..." Koema said and started to sit down, but Fluffy hissed again. "Eh...Kurama...?"

"Oh, she's been sick and sore for the past couple of days. All she does is lay on this couch. She won't let anyone sit down, except for Hiei." Kurama explained. "You can try to sit down, but...everyone has tried to...even me...and its VERY painful..." Kurama winced and subconsciously rubbed his bottom.

"She can't be that bad." Botan said and started to sit down, but stopped again when she heard a hiss. "Never mind then..."

"..." Koema cleared his throat. "Anyway, I want you to call Yusuke and Kuwabara on the phone and tell them to come over to your house. Do you know where Hiei is?"

"He went to get some cat food for Fluffy." Kurama explained as he picked up the phone to call Yusuke.

"Cat food...Fluffy..." Koema laughed, which earned a hiss from the couch. He stopped laughing and looked at Fluffy that was now standing up and hissing at him.

"She doesn't like for you to mess with Hiei." Kurama informed Koema, who edged away from the couch. "Hello, Yusuke? No, it's not about Fluffy. Yes, she's still sick. No, Hiei and I don't know what's wrong. Yes, she's still on the couch. No, she hasn't scratched anyone else as of late. Yes, I'm still a virgi- Yusuke! Stop laughing and come over to my house, Koema's here!"

With that said, Kurama slammed down the phone with a twitching eye. He took a deep breathe and dialed Kuwabara's number. Meanwhile, Fluffy went to laying back on the couch and started grooming herself. She stopped when she felt pain run though her a little.

"Are you alright, Fluffy?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." She answered and closed her eyes to take a nap.

"Did...she just...?" Botan started, but trailed off.

"Hn." Koema finished. Kurama sweat-dropped.

"She does that from time to time..." He said and shook his head. "Hello Kuwabara. No, she hasn't mauled me again...anyway...Koema is over here and needs us for a mission. Thank you. See you."

"Meow." Fluffy moaned in pain.

"Uh...Kurama...Hiei's kitten sounds like it's dying or something." Koema stated unintelligently. Kurama frowned as he went to the couch. Fluffy hissed only this time in pain and curled into a tight ball.

"This isn't good..." Kurama said as he picked her up and examined her. "She's shivering...it looks like she's gotten worse."

"Fox, what's wrong with Fluffy?" Hiei asked as he sat a bag down. Fluffy hissed loudly in pain and curled EVEN tighter. "Hand her to me."

Kurama gave Fluffy to Hiei, who rubbed her from her head to her back and stopped at the tip of her tail. He repeated the action over and over again. Soon, she gave a shudder and a light surrounded her.

"What the hell!?!" Kurama shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Uh...o...What the hello?!?"

Their attention was brought back to Fluffy when the light died down. She purred and snuggled into Hiei. Her tails, old and new, wagged in his face.

"Hn..." Hiei sat down and stared at Fluffy's two tails.

"Well...that was unexpected." Botan said and giggled. "She looks even cuter now."

"Where did you find this kitten?" Koema asked curiously.

"In Makia." Kurama answered for Hiei, who was engrossed in playing with Fluffy and her tails.

"Then that confirms my theory." Koema stated.

"What suspecims?" Kurama asked curiously.

"She's a demon cat. One of the two types of three-tailed cats." Koema answered. "There's a fire type and an ice type."

"I wonder what type she is?" Botan asked.

"Since she has two of her three tails, her powers should soon be shown." Koema informed them. "They are very powerful and almost extinct."

They watched Hiei and Fluffy play while waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Fluffy nipped Hiei on the hand and reached her paw to grab the other hand. Hiei avoided her paw and knocked her lightly in the stomach, causing her to roll away a little. She bent down, readied her self, then pounced on Hiei's head. Everyone laughed as she walked around in a circle to get comfortable. She then laid down, yawned and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, we're late!" Yusuke shouted while coming into Kurama's house. "Keiko wanted to come along!"

"Sh..." Everyone said to Yusuke, who looked O...O. They pointed at Hiei's head. Yusuke laughed, but quietly. Keiko 'awed' and walked over to get a better look at Fluffy.

"Hey, I'm here." Kuwabara said as he walked into the living room where everyone else was. He laughed loudly at Hiei's situation, which earned him a knife (thrown by Hiei) slightly grazing his stomach (because he dodged.) "Sheesh...can't laugh anymore around here..."

"We'll watch Fluffy!" Botan and Keiko said at the same time. Hiei raised an eyebrow at them.

"No." He answered. Botan and Keiko pouted.

"Hiei, she has to stay somewhere." Kurama said. "She's just a kitten. She'll get hurt."

"Plus, it's a kind of long mission." Yusuke added. "A week at most."

"Hn." Fluffy and Hiei grunted at the same time. Hiei smirked, while everyone else sweat-dropped. "She's coming. The women could not handle her."

"But Hiei-"

"If you can get her from my person, then you can keep her." Hiei stated. "I will not interfere."

"This'll be easy!" Keiko said and walked up to Hiei. She held her hand out. "Here Fluffy..."

"..." Fluffy just stared at Keiko like she was stupid.

"Look, I have some food..." Botan said and waved a chocolate bar in front of Fluffy, who then looked at her like she was stupid.

"I'll just pick her up." Keiko said and reached her hands out.

"I wouldn't do that..." Yusuke warned, but Keiko ignored him. Fluffy growled at her in warning. Keiko ignored the warning and jumped back when a paw with sharp claws swiped at her. "Told you."

After ten minutes of them trying to get Fluffy from Hiei, they agreed with Hiei and were on their mission and so began the tale...

* * *

HOW WAS IT?!? WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT!...OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD...

I DON'T OWN YU YU HA.!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

**"But Hiei-"**

**"If you can get her from my person, then you can keep her." Hiei stated. "I will not interfere."**

**"This'll be easy!" Keiko said and walked up to Hiei. She held her hand out. "Here Fluffy..."**

**"..." Fluffy just stared at Keiko like she was stupid.**

**"Look, I have some food..." Botan said and waved a chocolate bar in front of Fluffy, who then looked at her like she was stupid.**

**"I'll just pick her up." Keiko said and reached her hands out.**

**"I wouldn't do that..." Yusuke warned, but Keiko ignored him. Fluffy growled at her in warning. Keiko ignored the warning and jumped back when a paw with sharp claws swiped at her. "Told you."**

* * *

"Meow!" Fluffy purr-growled as she batted Hiei's hair. This caused the others to laugh, except Hiei (who was getting mildly annoyed).

"Stop moving around up there." Hiei told her, which she did. She soon got bored of not being able to do anything on Hiei's head, so she jumped down on the ground.

She ran around looking at different plants. She even went into a bush.

"Should she be doing that?" Yusuke asked Hiei while locking his arms behind his head.

"Hn. She'll be fine." Hiei answered. As soon as he said that, she popped out of the bushes dragging something. Kurama walked over and bent down.

"What do you have their little one?" Kurama asked. He picked it up and blinked. "A bloody bone?"

Soon a large growing noise was heard, Kurama blinked and lifted his head to come face to face with a giant rat demon that was bleeding from the side.

"Oh, dear..."

* * *

"Man, how did she get his rib bone?" Kuwabara asked after they finished killing the giant rat demon. "She so small, puny, and..."

"Meow..."

"CUTE!" Kuwabara exclaimed, making everyone sweat-dropped. Kurama shrugged his shoulder which was slightly swollen. Before he had the chance to do anything, the rat demon pounced on him and bit his shoulder.

"At least, its not so boring now." Yusuke pointed out.

"I don't know...I could have done without the wound on my shoulder..." Kurama said. Fluffy jumped on Kurama's injured shoulder and touched it. Kurama blinked as he felt a cool relief on it. Fluffy gave it a lick and jumped off so that she could run around and explore some more.

"Is that ice on your shoulder?" Yusuke asked Kurama, who raised his right hand and touched his shoulder.

"It is..." Kurama said in amazement.

"So, she's an ice demon..." Hiei concluded. They all watched as Fluffy ran ahead of them and into some more bushes. They walked past it and Fluffy still didn't come out.

Kurama paused after about ten minutes and turned around. This caused the others to pause.

"Where are you going Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to see where Fluffy is-" Kurama stopped when he heard a loud squeal. He saw Fluffy run towards and jump on him. Not too far behind her was a full-grown male boar demon that was caching after her. "Oh, dear..."

* * *

"I think we should camp here tonight." Yusuke stated. "It's near dark, and thanks to Fluffy we have dinner."

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Kuwabara said as he flopped down on the ground and his stomach rumbled.

"You're always hungry!" Yusuke told him as he flopped besides him. His stomach, then growled. "Damn, now I'm hungry!"

"I am a little exhausted and famished myself."

"Hn..."

* * *

FLUFFY'S POV

I ran around as I looked at what they called a 'fire' It was bright and pretty. It was also warm. I went up to it.

"Oy, Fluff! If you don't want to get burnt up, get away from there." Yusuke told me, but I ignored him and went closer.

"Here Fluffy, come eat." Kurama cooed, but I ignored him and stuck my paw towards the flame. I was about to touch it...

"Come here, Fluffy." Hiei called. I turned to see that he was back and standing besides Kurama. I smiled and ran over to him. Kurama let out a sigh and placed some meats in front of me. I sniffed it, but turned my head away from it. I want my milk.

"Look its tasty." Yusuke said as he stuffed his mouth chewed, swallowed, then repeated. Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement while doing the same thing. I sniffed it again, then tried to take a bite, but it wouldn't come loose. I tried several time, but gave up. "Looks like the rut can't chew yet."

"I'll chew it for her!" Kuwabara volunteered. "I use to chew up my cat's food when she was younger."

"The poor cat..." Yusuke muttered, causing Kuwabara to glare at him. Kurama chuckled a little at that, while Hiei smirked.

"Hungry!" I told Hiei, who looked back at me.

"Hn." He pulled out his sword and cut the meat into lots of small pieces. I smiled and quickly started eating.

* * *

REGULAR POV

"Goodnight Hiei..." Kurama said as he turned his shift over to Hiei. He went to his sleeping bag, climbed in, and went to sleep.

"Hn." Hiei watched as Fluffy slept on his stomach. She mewed lightly in her sleep. Hiei smiled slightly as she snuggled into his stomach. He then started to stroke her head and back.

* * *

FLUFFY'S POV

"Wake up!" I told Hiei and licked his noise. He frowned and opened his eyes in a glare at me. I smiled at him. "Wake!"

"Hn." He jumped out the tree, startling me. Everyone else was still asleep. Hiei looked at me. "Wake them up while I go get some wood for a fire."

I jumped off his shoulder and onto Kuwabara's face. Hiei disappeared. Kuwabara jumped up and shouted, knocking me to the ground.

"Spirit Sword!"

This caused Yusuke to jump up with his spirit gun ready and Kurama to come up with his rose whip. They all looked around for about a minute or so. They then got their sense back and blushed slightly. I rolled around on my back laughing at them, causing their attention to fall on me.

"Weird ass cat." Yusuke mumbled as he stretched. "Dumb Kuwabara waking me up."

"It wasn't my fault, Fluffy did it!" He said as he pointed at me. I blinked innocently and tilted my head.

"Me?" I asked.

"Darn your cuteness!" He shouted, causing the others to sweat-dropped.

"Shut the hell up baka. Don't blame Fluffy for not being alright." Hiei said as he came out of no where and placed fire wood over the old fire.

* * *

REGULAR POV

As they were walking, Fluffy decided to explore again today.

"Stay out of those bushes." Kurama told her. She looked back at him, before she continued running ahead of them.

* * *

FLUFFY'S POV

"I wonder if I can run as fast a Hiei." I thought, then decided to test how fast I ran.

"Fluffy, don't go too fa-" I didn't hear the rest of what Kurama said, because I was too far. I kept running till I was tired. I sat down panting and licking my coat, which was dirty due to the run. After about a couple of minutes, I looked around. Where am I...? I sniffed the air for Hiei, but all I smelt was forest.

"Hiei! Hiei!" I yelled. I then started crying.

"Aw...don't cry kitty." Someone said. I turned and saw a little girl with black and yellow eyes. She squat down and held her hand out. I stepped forward and sniffed her hand. She giggled as my wet nose touched her hand. I sniffed as picked me up. I purred as she petted me like Hiei did. "It's alright...pretty kitty."

"..." She lifted me face to face. I licked her nose, causing her to giggle.

"I like you pretty kitty!" She said. "Mommy did said that I could haveth a pet soon."

"Pet?" I asked. She smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"I'll love you forever and after!" She told me as she handed me something that tasted sweet. "That's a sawberry, its really sweet! When we get home, I'll give you more!"

"Home!" I said happily and licked her face. She giggled again.

"You're not going home anytime soon." A big demon said as it came out of nowhere and picked the little girl up. She dropped me in surprise and I landed on my feet on the ground.

"LET ME GO!" The little girl screamed. The demon laughed and sniffed her.

"You smell sweet; do you taste sweet?" He asked while shaking her around. She started crying.

"Put her down, will ya!" Yusuke said as he came from behind some trees.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have to answer to us." Kurama said as he, Kuwabara, and Hiei stepped from behind the trees. The fight then began...

* * *

"Where did he get so much power?" Yusuke asked while panting.

"Where you not listening-" Kurama started, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"No lectures right now!" Yusuke shouted as he dodged a punch.

"His kind gains energy from eating other demons!" Hiei shouted as he tried to dodge a hit, but was not successful. The demon caught Hiei and squeezed him, making some of his bones break.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

"Eating you should make me even stronger!" He said as he lifted Hiei to his mouth. He was about to eat him, but I quickly ran up his legs, chest, and face. I jumped on his eye and scratched his eye. "AH!"

He dropped Hiei on the ground and raised both his hands to grab me. I snapped at his hands.

"You little damn rodent!" He growled with one eye closed. He then opened his mouth and threw me in.

"Fluffy!" I heard them yell. On my way down, I scratched everything I could. I finally got a good hold of something.

* * *

REGULAR POV

Fluffy hissed and started glowing.

On the outside, the demon suddenly stopped fighting and fell to his knee while grabbing his throat as if he were choking. The gang just watched as he opened his mouth and a gust of cool hot air came out.

"Burning!" He shouted in pain and started squeezing his neck. "Get out!"

"WTF!?!" Everyone thought as the gust of hot air changed into freezing cold air. They all shivered.

"AW!" That was all the demon could get out before frozen spikes made their way through his throat, almost cutting his head off completely.

"..." They watched as the demon's body fell to the ground.

"He dead...?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"No, shit...though...what killed him..." Yusuke wondered as they all walked over to the demon's dead body.

"Meow!" Fluffy said as she ran from the demon's bloody neck and into Hiei's arms.

"...Fluffy?"

* * *

HOW WAS IT?!? WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT!...OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD...

I DON'T OWN YU YU HA.!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

**On the outside, the demon suddenly stopped fighting and fell to his knee while grabbing his throat as if he were choking. The gang just watched as he opened his mouth and a gust of cool hot air came out.**

**"Burning!" He shouted in pain and started squeezing his neck. "Get out!"**

**"WTF!?!" Everyone thought as the gust of hot air changed into freezing cold air. They all shivered.**

**"AW!" That was all the demon could get out before frozen spikes made their way through his throat, almost cutting his head off completely.**

**"..." They watched as the demon's body fell to the ground.**

**"He dead...?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes.**

**"No, shit...though...what killed him..." Yusuke wondered as they all walked over to the demon's dead body.**

**"Meow!" Fluffy said as she ran from the demon's bloody neck and into Hiei's arms.**

**"...Fluffy?"

* * *

**

"Meow!" Fluffy purr into Hiei's arms. Everyone gathered around them, including the little girl.

"It seems that she's getting very powerful and is maturing quit quickly." Kurama said.

"If she's this powerful as a kid, I wonder how powerful she will be as an adult." Kuwabara wondered out loud.

"More powerful than you." Hiei stated, causing Kuwabara to growl at him. "Down mutt."

"Why-you!"

* * *

"Fluffy has been acting weird...well, weirder than normal..." Yusuke stated as they watched Fluffy just lay on the couch.

"Do you think that she's gonna grow another tail?"

"Well, Jr. says that she's got all the tails that she's gonna get until she becomes an adult." Kuwabara stated. "She's just a moody cat, since Hiei left yesterday and hasn't come back yet..."

"I believe her behavior problem started when we finished out last mission." Kurama informed them. "It's like she's waiting on something..."

* * *

FLUFFY'S POV

My body feels weird...I don't like it... I want it to stop. It wants to change... And wanted to a long time... My eyes widen and I run upstairs away from the others when I fell warm all over. The reason I ran upstairs was so that I could jump out of the window to get outside. I knew that the others windows were always closed, except for this one. I heard the others yell and look for me as I ran down the street, dodging cars and stuff.

I finally stopped at a place full of trees and little human kittens running around. I purred as the human kittens ran up to me and petted me.

"She's pretty!" One of them said, while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "What is she?"

"A kitty." Another one of them answered.

"She's a small dog!"

"No, she's a ferret!"

"She's a fox, stupid!"

I then started to feel hot...really hot...I yelled a loud yell, that caused the human kittens to jump back. I closed my eyes as I felt my body move around and grow...it felt weird...I sighed in cool relief when it was done and opened my eyes.

"She's a little kid like us now!" A kid shouted in amazement. I tilted my head, causing hair to fall in my face. I used a hand to move it-wait! Hair! Hand! I gasped as I looked at my new body. I'm a human kitten now. I sniffed. I want my Hiei! Hiei'll make it better!

"Don't cry..." A kid said, then handed me some sweet smelling thing. "Here's some chocolate candy!"

"..." I stared at it curiously.

"You eat it!" Another kid explained to me. I opened my mouth and he put it it (that sounds so wrong...). I smiled blissfully as it melted in my mouth. The human kittens soon started asking me a lot of questions.

"What's your name?"

"Why were you an animal?"

"Can I do that?"

"Can you change back?"

"How come you have tails?"

"How come you have ears?"

"Do we have tails and ears?"

"Where's your mommy?"

"..." With that question, I began to cry. The human kittens were too much! They made my ears hurt and I was tired and-and-and I want my Hiei!

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS

"Her trail leads over here Kurama told them as they walked in towards the park. They then noticed a crowd of kids crowed around something.

"That must be Fluffy!" Yusuke said as they walked over. They blinked in surprise at not see Fluffy that the kids were gathered around, but a crying, naked little girl with fluffy ears and tails. "WTF!"

"..." The little cat girl raised her head quickly when she heard Yusuke's voice, the jumped on him. Yusuke only blinked in a stupor as the little girl purred while snuggling into Yusuke's shirt.

"Uh...Kurama...?" Yusuke glanced at him for help. Kurama removed his jacket and wrapped it around the little girl as he took her from Yusuke.

"Fluffy." Kurama called, causing the little girl to look at him and smile.

"She's...not a kitten-kitten anymore..." Kuwabara stated stupidly. He reached out to poke her, but she hissed at him.

"I think that we should go back to Kurama's house and talk to Jr." Yusuke said to the others, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Hn." Fluffy snuggled into Kurama's body for some comfort, falling asleep. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That's Fluffy alright..."

* * *

**I no owny yu-yu-hakasho...sigh... Review... ... ... ... bye now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

**"Fluffy." Kurama called, causing the little girl to look at him and smile.**

**  
"She's...not a kitten-kitten anymore..." Kuwabara stated stupidly. He reached out to poke her, but she hissed at him.**

**  
"I think that we should go back to Kurama's house and talk to Jr." Yusuke said to the others, who nodded his head in agreement.**

**  
"Hn." Fluffy snuggled into Kurama's body for some comfort, falling asleep. Everyone sweat-dropped.**

**  
"That's Fluffy alright..."

* * *

**

"So...now your kitten is a...human girl kitten thingy..." Koema repeated. Kurama nodded his head. "I see...well...I could get Botan or George to look it up..."

"Told you squirt wouldn't know. He's a kid after all." Yusuke said as he poked at Fluffy, who giggled. Fluffy was now wearing a pair of Yusuke's brief's and a big black shirt. Fluffy swapped playfully at Yusuke's hand as he poked her again. "At least, she's more playful..."

"And cute!" Kuwabara squealed, causing everyone to sweat-drop. "I wonder if she can talk..."

"I've never thought about that...maybe if she learnt to talk, she might be able to tell us about her past and family." Kurama stated thoughtfully. Fluffy got on all fours and growled at Yusuke playfully. When Yusuke poked her again, she pounced at him, causing him to fall backwards on the couch. Yusuke laughed as he flipped them over and started tickling her.

"Why is there a child in here?" Hiei asked as he stepped in the room. "Why is everyone here? And where is Fluffy?"

"Uh...well...you see-" Yusuke was interrupted by a happy squeal as Fluffy glomped Hiei. Hiei blinked in surprise, at how fast she was. "That's Fluffy..."

"..." Hiei looked down and stared at Fluffy, who stared back adorningly. Her ears twitched as her tail wagged happily back and forth behind her. "What happened to her?"

* * *

"Say Hiei..." Kurama told Fluffy, who ignored him for playing with her tails. Kurama sighed and flopped down on the couch while staring at her. "It's like talking to a brick wall..." Fluffy looked over at Kurama, who sighed again. She jumped on him and nuzzled his chest, causing him to smile. "A nice, cute brick wall...We have to call you something besides Fluffy...I guess when everyone comes back, we'll decide a name...or maybe Hiei should?" 

"Hiei!" Fluffy shouted, causing Kurama's eyes to 0.0 "Hiei!"

"By golly, I think you got it..."

* * *

**I no owny yu-yu-hakasho...sigh... Review... ... ... ... bye now...**


	5. Chapter 5

********"HIEI!" Fluffy yelled as she started crying in an anger fit. Kurama had just popped her hand lightly when she tryed to steal some ice cream.

"You can't go around stealing kid." Yusuke said as he picked her up and threw her in the air. She giggled when he caught her, then threw her back in the air and caught her again.

"...this coming from a punk." Kuwabara muttered. Yusuke put Fluffy down and started to chase Fluffy. Fluffy watched for awhile, before deciding to join in on chasing Kuwabara. "Ah! She bit my leg! LET GO!"

Kuwabara shook his leg, but Fluffy's teeth were firmly in place.

"Stop chewing on that. You don't know where its been." Hiei started as he walked through the door with Genkai. Fluffy let go of Kuwabara and glomped Hiei.

"Hiei!" Fluffy shouted, then yawned sleepily and whispered. "Hiei..."

"Looks like someone wants a nap." Genkai stated amused as Fluffy wrapped her tails around Hiei's wrist and drifted off to sleep.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he dissapeared.

"It would seem as if she domisticated Hiei." Kurama obeserved out loud.

"If you mean whipped...then yeah..." Yusuke stated with a smirk. "The kid has him wrapped around her finger."

"He's not the only knuckle head." Genkai said while smirking at Yusuke.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked defensively.

"If the shoe fits..." Kurama started.

"Then Yusuke's whipped." Kuwabara added, then yelled when Yuske started to chase him. However, he ran into a newly appeared and peevish looking Hiei.

"I'll tell you this once and only once...Shut the hell up. Fluffy is asleep and she gets grouchy when she's disturbed." Hiei stated as he put his hand on his katana. "If she wakes up, I'll cut you both in half. So that you'll still be alive, but bleeding to death."

"..." Everyone stared at Hiei, who dissapeared as fast as he appeared.

"...whipped..." Kuwabara whispered. Everyone nodded their head at this.

Fluffy woke up about an hour later while everyone was outside training. She yawned as she streched.

"Hiei!" She called and waited, but got no answer. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to find Hiei. She was running so fast that she didn't have time to stop and ran into Yukina. Fluffy sniffed and sat down as she rubbed her sore nose.

"Aw...I'm sorry little one..." Yukina cooed as she knelt down and healed her nose. Fluffy wiggled her nose, then smiled. Yukina jumped slightly when she was licked by Fluffy, who took off again in search of Hiei. Yukina laughed as she shook her head and continued on her way. "She's almost as fast as Hiei..."

Fluffy was now more aware of her surrounds and avoided all other obsticles. She soon came to the entrance. She ran outside and smiled when she saw Hiei and the others training. Hiei was against Kurama who was about to use his rose whip.

Fluffy ran over to Hiei at the same time Kurama swung...

"Hiei!" She yelled as she glomped him, causing him to still in shock. Kurama's eyes widen, but it was too late to stop the whip as it hit a mark.

"FLUFFY!"

****

I no owny yu-yu-hakasho...sigh... Review... ... ... ... bye now...


	6. Chapter 6

**1R0ecap:**

_**Fluffy woke up about an hour later while everyone was outside training. She yawned as she streched.**_

_**"Hiei!" She called and waited, but got no answer. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to find Hiei. She was running so fast that she didn't have time to stop and ran into Yukina. Fluffy sniffed and sat down as she rubbed her sore nose.**_

_**"Aw...I'm sorry little one..." Yukina cooed as she knelt down and healed her nose. Fluffy wiggled her nose, then smiled. Yukina jumped slightly when she was licked by Fluffy, who took off again in search of Hiei. Yukina laughed as she shook her head and continued on her way. "She's almost as fast as Hiei..."**_

_**Fluffy was now more aware of her surrounds and avoided all other obstacles. She soon came to the entrance. She ran outside and smiled when she saw Hiei and the others training. Hiei was against Kurama who was about to use his rose whip.**_

_**Fluffy ran over to Hiei at the same time Kurama swung...**_

_**"Hiei!" She yelled as she glomped him, causing him to still in shock. Kurama's eyes widen, but it was too late to stop the whip as it hit a mark.**_

_**"FLUFFY!"**_

Fluffy didn't even skip a beat as the whip burnt up before it even touched her. Everyone watched in shock as she continued to Hiei, than glomped him. "HIEI!" Fluffy shouted happily.

"Whoa! I thought she had ice powers?" Kuwabara said.

"Yea." Yusuke agreed as he nodded his head.

"It is odd." Kurama agreed. "Not many things can stop my rose whip like that." They all looked at Fluffy, when yipped. Hiei was holding her upside-down by her left ankle.

"Don't be foolish." Hiei told her.

"What the hell, man! Stop holding a kid like that!" Kuwabara told Hiei, who looked at him.

"Do you have a small demon child that transformed from a kitten?" Hiei asked Kuwabara, who shook his head. "Then, don't give me advice, shit-head."

"Why you-" Kuwabara started, but was cut off when started shouting.

"Shit-head!" Fluffy shouted out happily. "Shit-head."

"Um...I don't think you should say that." Kurama told Fluffy, who pouted. Yusuke grinned as he picked her up and turned her right-side-up. She giggled when he threw her in the air.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko yelled, startling Yusuke (who forgot to catch Fluffy). Hiei caught her at the last minute and sent a glare to Keiko and Yusuke.

"Oops..." Yusuke said to Hiei, then turned to Keiko and asked, "What cha want?"

"I came to remind you to not forget the dinner that we're having with my parents 2 hours from now." Keiko said while crossing her arms. Fluffy felt Yusuke's small misery and glomped his back. Yusuke blinked in surprise while Keiko started to coo over her. "Aw...she's so adorable. Whose is she?"

"Hiei, Shit-head!" Fluffy exclaimed as she jumped back into Hiei's arms. Hiei smirked at Keiko's dumbfounded face. Kuwabara started to rant to Fluffy, who wasn't really listening. Kurama coughed to hide his laughter. Yusuke held his in with everything he had.

"...I certainly believe that." Keiko said dryly. "Let's go, Yusuke."

"Fine. See yah later guys." Yusuke told them. He went up to Fluffy and ruffled her hair. "Later kid."

"Yusuke, come on."

"Yusuke!" Fluffy shouted, causing Yusuke to turn around with a giant grin. Everyone looked at Fluffy in surprise.

"It took so long for me to teach her Hiei. Yet, she says Yusuke's name without a problem." Kurama stated.

"Take it from me. A cat will only do what you want when it wants and IF it wants to." Kuwabara informed Kurama. "My kitty didn't want to want to do anything a lot of times."

"That's because it was a fat lazy pussy." Yusuke said with a dirty grin. "I like skiny wild pussies."

"YUSUKE!" Keiko growled out as she grabbed his ear and dragged him off. Everyone laughed except Fluffy, who was trying to naw Hiei's head band, and Hiei, who was trying to discourage her from doing so.

"Kurama-san, Kazima-san are you two staying for dinner with us?" Yukina asked them. They both nodded their heads.

"Of course, my love!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"If it's not too much trouble." Kurama said. She shook her head.

"No, its not." She told him, she then turned to Hiei and a pouting Fluffy. "Fluffy, would you like to help me cook?"

"Kina!" Fluffy shouted as she glomped Yukina, who giggled and walked away towards the temple. "Kina! Kina! Kina!"

"Looks like someone has a new favorite." Kuwabara teased Hiei, then yelped and ran when Hiei swung at him once with his sword. Kurama shook his head in amusement.

"Fluffy made most of this herself." Yukina said happily as she put a fixed plate infront of everyone. Everyone, excluding Hiei and Yukina, made a face at the "food", which consisted of slightly raw meat, something green and bubbly, and something that looked to be either potatoes that weren't peeled that well or eyeballs. They looked at each other, then at Fluffy, who was staring at them while gobbling away at her own plate.

"Um...Let's eat." Kurama said as cheerfully as he could. He and the others picked up their spoons and started to eat. As soon as the food touch their mouths, they turned green (even Genkai). Kurama, like the others, wanted to spit it out, but Fluffy was looking at them while wagging her tail happily back and forth. They all reluctantly swallowed and grimaced.

"Good?" Fluffy asked using her another new word.

"It's..." Kurama trailed off.

"I can't..." Kuwabara cut off what he was saying when Hiei glared at him and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's fine." Hiei stated and quickly ate the rest of his plate. "I'm going out to train."

"I'll join you!" Kurama said as he stood up.

"I'll watch." Genkai and Kuwabara said. They all started to leave, but Fluffy started crying.

"You guys hurt her feelings." Yukina said in a disappointing tone. She had just finished her plate. "I told her that her food was good if everyone finished her plate; and here you are, leaving after only one bite."

"..." Everyone sat down, causing Fluffy to stop crying. She was now sniffing as she watched everyone choke down their meal. When everyone was done, she cheered. Before they could get up, Yukina came out of the kitchen with a cake like thingy.

"Time for dessert!" Yukina exclaimed, causing everyone but Hiei to groan.

"Good, Kina!"

**Well...that's it...hope ya like...um...review...My internet was acting up and I hate public libraries! Ugh! +shudders+ Anyway, remember, vote OR/AND review. Those stories get top priority in my updating list.**

**I no owny yu-yu-hakasho...sigh... Review... ... ... ... bye now...**


End file.
